Hellfire
"I've seen it burn through concrete, steel, and everything in between. Something like it shouldn't exist but it does. I don't know what it really is or where it comes from, but I am in constant awe of it." -Sonny Hellfire is a unique and incredibly powerful Fire Magic linked to unique swords, created with the purpose of killing demons and other dark creatures, however the flames will kill and destroy whatever the wielder of this power wants gone. Each Hellfire is a different color from the others and has it's own unique abilities special to that fire and it's wielder. The true origin of Hellfire is currently unknown, as the weapons were simply found with little to no sign as to where they came from, or any instruction as to how to use them, leading to many deaths in the attempt to harness this power before Greater Beings began understanding their use, the swords only being granted to the strongest beings. Basic Abilities Hellfire has a small handful of universal powers each of them posses. Hellfire is universally the hottest flames in the known universe, being able to reach heat roughly that of twice the surface of the sun. This allows Hellfire to burn through almost anything within seconds. Hellfire users are able to control the heat of the flames to at least some degree, while some fires have great control than others. True Hellfires are most powerful against dark type beings, injuring them far greater than a light type being or a non-type being. The greatest downside to Hellfire is it's drain on the user, meaning any being without healing powers or super endurance would barely be able to handle using the power, and even with both of the abilities in question over use of the power can be straining. Unique Abilities Blue Hellfire: User: Dante Unique Properties: The wielder of Blue Hellfire has the most control over his or her Flame than any other Hellfire user. Blue Hellfire can be manipulated like water, taking any shape or form the user wishes, allowing the user to choose what is burned and what is left alone. This Fire also has the most raw destructive power of any Hellfire, due to it's high amount of control, the user can let out immense amounts of Hellfire, making waves of flame the size of buildings. One of the most unique powers of Blue Hellfire is that the user of it can use their flames without the aid of the sword, as the sword and the user are linked together. The user is also able to crystallize the flames into small pellets, which is how Dante, the most note worthy user of Blue Heelfire is able to create the bullets for his handguns and have limitless ammo. The only true downside of Blue Hellfire is due to the link between sword and user, any one other than the regular user of the weapon wielding the sword would cause strain on both the temporary user and the regular user, however due to the link the regular wielder of the sword would feel only about half the regular strain as other Hellfire users, being able to use the power far longer with less physical damage. Green Hellfier: User: Alistair Unique Properties: The Green Hellfire has the ability to act as an acid or poison, corroding items and beings like an acid would, as well as poisoning anyone harmed by it. The poison effect's power is determined by the wielder's energy put into any given attack, able to either slowly damage an individual on a molecular level over a long period of time, or instantly kill most beings on contact. Category:Power Category:Fire Magic Category:Unique Power